Spencer's Roommate
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer has a crazy roommate named Greg. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Whether you're in college or on your own, we all at one point have a roommate. Some are good, some are bad, some are insane, and some are creepy.

I thought what would it be like for Reid to have a roommate and it's a crazy roommate. By crazy I mean not a psychotic killer but a quirky, funny individual.

By the way this is all imagination based so if parts don't really make sense, it's not supposed too.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Enjoy

Spencer and the rest of the team were discussing about a new case. Suddenly an agent comes in looking nervous and frightened.

"Which one of you is Agent Reid?"

Spencer stood up, "Is something wrong."

"A man named Bill came in he said he's your neighbor and it's important that he sees you."

Just then Bill comes in looking frantic. "Spencer you have to come home, it's your roommate Greg."

Everyone stood up worried that something terrible happened. "What's wrong with him?"

Suddenly there was screaming in the bull pen and then Greg comes upstairs with a giant, 8 foot long lizard on a leash. "Hey Spencer, sorry to bother you but I wanted to know if you knew what to feed a lizard this big."

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded and Emily scooted to the corner in fear of the grotesque beast.

Spencer spoke, "Greg you went on the internet again didn't you?"

Greg smiled "Yep I got it on an auction site for thirty dollars."

"Greg…you are going to send that thing back to the owner right now…or I will kick you out."

"But Spencer, I named him Hamlet and I can't return him, it's a final deal."

Spencer rubbed his head in frustration, "Ok until we find another owner that will take him…he stays."

Greg cheered and hugged hamlet.

"As long as it's not near my apartment, I'm fine" said Bill as he walked off.

Greg said goodbye to Reid and walked out of the office with Hamlet.

"I think Hamlet is a good name for it" said Rossi.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was at home reading a book while drinking coffee. Hamlet was at his feet sleeping quietly. Spencer has grown to like the new house pet. Today was a day off for Spencer so he decided to spend it alone in his nice, quiet apartment.

BOOM!

Or maybe not.

Spencer shot up to find out what caused the noise. Spencer found Greg in his room, his face is covered in black soot and his hair is covered in soot as well.

"Hey Spencer, I got a new chemistry set. It's so cool, I was trying to make a firecracker like the ones at the store but I think I made a slight error at one point."

Spencer laughed and got Greg a wet towel to clean his face and hair. Once the mess was cleaned up they went into the living room. "Hey Spencer what book is this" said Greg as he picked up a large, leather-bound book on the coffee table.

"Oh that's a collection of Shakespeare's plays and poems."

"Really, on what page is _Hamlet_?" "Uh page 178."

Greg flipped to the page and picked up their pet Hamlet, "To be or not to be, that is the question. See Hamlet this is your line."

Greg then put down Hamlet and went to his room. He came back with a fake skull, a crown, and two fake swords. "Ok Hamlet, I'm King Claudius your enemy in the story." He put the skull near Hamlet and also put a small fake sword next to him.

Spencer laughed as Greg continued to recite Shakespeare with their pet.

It may not be so bad if it's not quiet in their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer finally got back from an extremely grueling case. They managed to catch the unsub and save the victims he kidnapped before he could hurt them. Spencer was at his front door and unlocked the door.

Inside he saw Greg in the kitchen and Hamlet on the couch sleeping like he always does. "Hey Greg, what are you doing."

"Since you been at a case for about a week, I decided to cheer you up with a feast of cake."

Spencer raised an eyebrow but true to Greg's word on the table there was a bunch of cakes. Carrot cake, chocolate cake, red velvet cake, ice cream cake, pound cake, and finally yellow cake covered in sprinkles. Spencer smiled and laughed.

"Come on Spencer, let's eat some cake."

"I can't believe you spend an entire day baking just to cheer me up."

Greg smiled, "Why wouldn't I?"

They both smiled and each got a piece of cake. They obviously didn't eat all of it so they gave the rest to the neighbors in the apartment complex. They were all too happy to accept the cakes. Once the last of the cakes were handed out, the two went back to their apartment to watch TV.

"Hey Greg, why did you choose to make cakes?"

"I'm a thumbs at making pies, that's why."

I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It's Halloween and Greg just got back from a small party with his friends. He was dressed in a vampire costume and even had fake fangs in his month. In the apartment he saw Spencer napping on the couch. Greg suddenly got a devious grin on his face. He quietly went to Spencer and gently nudged his arm with his hand. Spencer opened his eyes just a little when….

"MUHAHAHAAAAAAA! I'm Dracula, and I have come to suck your blood my doomed friend."

Spencer leapt up so quickly that he fell of the couch and landed on his rear. Greg laughed as Spencer stared at him terrified then glared at him.

"Very funny Greg, I don't need a heart attack on Halloween, thank you very much."

"Oh come on Spencer get in the spirit of the holiday. Ghosts and ghouls come out tonight to take you away never to be seen again. MUHAHAHA!"

"Greg please stop that creepy laugh of your" said Spencer.

"Sorry, by the way, where is Hamlet?"

"Oh he is in my bedroom."

Greg walked down the hall and went into Spencer's room.

Greg screamed at the top of his lungs and Spencer smiled and ran to the room.

There he saw Hamlet had surprised Greg by leaping up onto his head and holding on with his claws.

"I taught Hamlet a new trick. It's called 'scaring Greg to death' trick. You like it."

Greg got Hamlet off his head and walked over to Spencer and smiled at him.

"You realized this means war" said Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Greg spent most of the weekend conjuring schemes to get back at Spencer for his Halloween prank the other week.

"Water Balloons? No. Bear trap? No too gruesome. SPIDER IN CHICKEN SALAD!!!! No Spencer never eats chicken salad."

The plotting distracting him so much that he never noticed Spencer with a bucket of water. He poured over Greg's head. Spencer laughed as he shrieked. "Thanks a lot Spencer" said Greg.

"Hey I needed to get you attention because I got a surprise for you."

Greg perked up and smiled, "Really what is it?"

Spencer handed him a large box. When he opened is it revealed two large water guns, two pairs of goggles, and two pairs of gloves.

Greg smiled, "Water gun battle to the death?"

Spencer took his water gun and goggles. "You bet."

"LET THE BATTLE COMENCE!"

The two fought until the whole apartment was drenched in water. They both laughed and wondered if the water stains in the furniture would ever come out.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were at a theme park since they both were given time off work. The theme park called "Land Of Terror" was famous for having the wildest and fastest roller coasters. Spencer was particularly nervous.

"Greg…I don't know about these rides. I'm worried that I'll get sick."

"Don't worry Spencer it will be fine. The rides are only a few minutes long anyway."

Spencer and Greg went to the "Volcano of Death" ride first. The ride had a huge drop, loops, corkscrews, and sharp turns. Greg ran to get on line, while pulling Spencer as he begged Greg to let him sit the ride out.

"Greg I don't want to die yet."

"Oh don't be such a baby."

After about fifteen minutes, the two men were on the ride and climbing to the top for the big drop. Once the reached to top, the ride stopped.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE" screamed Spencer.

The ride began to move and they flew down the tracks and loops. The men were holding the handle bar in front of them for dear life.

Finally the ride stopped, Spencer was grinning ear to ear, "LETS DO IT AGAIN". However, Greg face was a little green.

Back at home, Spencer helped Greg into his bed and gave him some medicine and a damp cloth for his forehead.

"Greg do you want something to eat?"

Greg shook his head and thanked Spencer for helping him out of the park despite vomiting on Spencer and himself a few times.

"Hey don't worry about it. Before we left, I got a snow globe for you at the gift shop. I know you like to collect them."

Greg smiled and took the snow globe in his hands. The snow globe was a small replication of the "Volcano of Death" ride and on the bottom it said "I rode the Volcano Of Death and lived."

Greg laughed and Spencer put the snow globe with the others on Greg's self. Spencer then walked to to door and turned off the light, "Good night Greg."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were bringing Hamlet to the vet for the first time on a warm Monday morning. They were in the waiting room with a few other pet owners who sat far from Hamlet as possible.

"People are so judgmental it's not like he's Godzilla or something" said Greg.

Suddenly the doctor came in, "Spencer and Greg?"

They got up with Hamlet wearing a custom-made leash and walked into the vet's office. The vet looked at the creature and sweat appeared on his brow. "So it's time for uh…Hamlet's check up."

Greg nodded and put Hamlet on the table. Hamlet shifted nervously on the table. "Ok let me get some gloves on and well get started."

The vet checked Hamlet's heart, lungs and for any signs of diseases and infections. "Everything looks good here; my nurse needs to help me with the next part of the exam." A young nurse comes in and the doctor gathers some instruments and the nurse lifts up Hamlet's tail. Hamlet started to growl at the nurse and fidget a bit.

When the vet started to "examine" Hamlet, he leapt off the table and ran into Spencer's arms and placed his head onto Greg's lap.

"Don't worry Hamlet; it's just to make sure you're healthy. He won't hurt you. Greg and I will be right next to you ok?"

Hamlet slowly got off of Spencer and Greg and back onto the table, both the men petted hamlet's head to comfort him until the vet said the exam was done and he was in perfect health. The vet told them to put Hamlet in a holding pen so he could take to Spencer and Greg briefly. Hamlet looked over at a small pet mouse and he drooled.

Spencer and Greg came out of the office fifteen minutes later and took Hamlet out of the pen and walked to the exit.

Suddenly a man came out of the office looking frantic, "Has anyone seen my pet mouse, Becky, she's missing." Nurses started to look for the mouse everywhere around the office. Spencer and Greg left with Hamlet on his leash.

"Huh…I wonder what happened to his pet mouse" said Greg. Hamlet was walking along side them looking happy with a bit of jump in his step.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Greg and Spencer decided to go to the mall to shop around. They decided to go into a punk/Goth store first since it was Greg's favorite shop.

"Greg how come you like this store so much, I never see you wear this stuff anyway."

"Well actually there is this girl that works as the cashier here and I really like her but I'm afraid to talk to her."

Greg pointed to the cashier. She had black hair with red tips at the end, baby blue eyes, her eyebrow and ears were pierced, she was wearing a tee-shirt that read 'Rock Forever' on it, dark blue jeans, black converses, and a black and green watch. Greg sighed as he looked at her. "She is 25 so she's my age, and loves everything I love. Rock music and tee shirts with sayings on them."

Spencer smiled, "Well today you're going to talk to her and I know how to do it."

A few minutes later Greg was standing by a self of CDS, when Spencer walked by him pretending to slip and fall. As Greg when to help him, the cashier noticed and went to help Spencer too. Once they got Spencer on his feet, Greg and her locked eyes for the first time. "Hi, I'm Greg…thank you for helping me…"

"Ginger, I'm Ginger Wilton" she said smiling at him. "Nice to meet you Ginger…when you're done with work would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" She smiled brightly, "Sure, I'd love too. Here's my number."

"Great here is mine; just call me when you're ready."

Spencer and Greg left the store, "See that wasn't so bad" said Spencer. "Yeah, I can't believe she said yes." Greg was so happy and smiling so much that Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't wait to tell the team about this."

"SPENCER, don't embarrass me."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. But since I helped you guys get together, I get to be at your wedding."

"SPENCER!"

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own criminal minds. I'm using a song in this chapter, Headstrong by Trapt (It's a pretty good song).

Enjoy

Ginger and Greg have been dating for about three months now, Spencer has never seen him smile so much. However because Greg is so busy with his new girlfriend, they rarely get to spend time hanging out. Spencer was a bit sad about this but one day he had an idea. Greg was going to a dinner-movie date on Friday and that would give him plenty of time to prepare a surprise.

Later that night Greg came come with a smile on his face. In the living room, there was a large trampoline and a large stereo system. Spencer came out of the kitchen with a bowl of pretzels.

Greg smiled, "I'm so sorry that I've been hanging out with Ginger all the time. I miss hanging out with you and Hamlet." Greg eyed the stereo, "You got metal music on there?"

Spencer nodded and Greg put on _Headstrong _by _Trapt_ and cranked up the volume. Spencer and Greg got on the trampoline and laughed as the music blasted through the apartment. Even Hamlet was shaking his tail and dancing to the music.

Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes  
And now I'm out, see you later

Spencer and Greg laughed and jumped around. Greg started to throw pretzels at Spencer and it soon became a pretzel war to the death.

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

By 2 am, the boys were tired and went to bed. The next morning, they made waffles for breakfast. Ginger called Greg after breakfast to go to the park but Greg said he wanted to bring along his buddy Spencer so she can meet him. Ginger said it would be great and couldn't wait to meet him.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Criminal Minds

I'm making a reference to the Monty Python Holy Grail movie; I love the movie so much!

Enjoy

Spencer was sick in bed today with the flu. So far he missed two days of work and had been confined to bed rest, Hotch and Morgan's orders. Spencer hated being stuck at home for so long. Greg has been taking care of him by making him soup, giving him medication, etc. Greg decided to watch _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _with Spencer. Before he put on the movie he checked Spencer's temperature.

"Good news Spencer, you can go back to work tomorrow, your temp is 98.8."

Spencer smiled and couldn't wait to see his team and the office again. They decided to watch the movie and then go right to sleep so they could be ready for work tomorrow.

ONE FUNNY MOVIE LATER

Greg comes into the living room with a fake sword, a knight's costume that is black, and a plastic cup that had the label "Holy Grail" on it.

"King Author, you shall never have the grail. For I am the dark knight and I will slay you!"

Suddenly Spencer appeared out from behind the couch. He is also in knight attire but has on a crown and the costume is white.

"The Grail is my destiny and I shall have it sir knight, even if my blood has to spill for it."

They began to sword fight for a long time, almost breaking a window, a vase and a wall clock in the process. But they failed to notice that the door had opened.

"Reid?"

The two men stopped and saw Hotch and Morgan standing in the doorway with some soup.

"I see your better Reid" said Hotch.

"Uh…yeah I'm going back to work tomorrow Hotch" said Spencer.

"Great…See you then." Hotch walked out of the apartment but they could hear a giggle from him as he left. Morgan grinned.

"What till baby girl gets a load of this tomorrow. Reid the knight in shining armor."

"Hey at least I look good in white tights."

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were going on a camping trip with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. The woods were lovely in spring and the boys set up came near a large lake. After a day of hiking to the campsite, setting up camp and cooking hotdogs and beans, they settled down around the warm campfire to talk and tell stories.

"Ok anyone know any good ghost stories?" "I know one" shouted Greg. He sat up and took out a flashlight from his back and shined it on his face to make himself look more sinister.

"This is the story of the headless woodsman. Long ago an old man who lived in this forest, was sitting at the lake when a bear popped out of nowhere. The man struggled to get the beast off of him but in only a second the bear's jaws latched on him head and ripped it off. The bear ran away with the head and to this day the woodsman looks for helpless victim to rip of their head and try to use as his own."

The other men stare at him with bored eyes, "Greg, we hunt psychopaths, serial killers, rapists, cannibals, and whatever else we get sent to hunt down. So ghost stories for us are not as effective as they used to be" said Hotch.

The others laughed as Greg pouted. "Well it's pretty late, I say we call it a night, we getting up early tomorrow to go hiking to see eagle peak" said Rossi.

The others got into their large tent and snuggled into their sleeping bags. "Uh…guys what's that smell?"

"Oh sorry, it's the beans." "Oh god, Morgan that's gross."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Rossi left the tent to go to the 'bathroom' when he noticed that Greg was gone. He left the tent to look for Greg. "Greg" he called out quietly. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes nearby. He slowly walked up to the bushes and he quickly moved the bushes away to find Greg reading a book with a small flashlight.

"Greg what are you doing?" "…Reading…" "…Ok whatever; I was just worried since you weren't in the tent."

Suddenly they heard a low moan coming from the forest. "What was that?" Rossi shrugged, "Maybe a bear or something."

The moaning became loader and loader and soon they started to hear load footsteps. Rossi and Greg started to get nervous and rushed back into the tent.

The others stirred and got up from their sleeping bags, "Guys what are you doing" asked Spencer.

"There's something out there, what if it's the headless woodsman."

"Oh come on that's was just a story."

"Spencer, don't you watch the slasher movies? Whenever a camper tells the ghost story they come true and everyone gets killed."

Suddenly they all heard footsteps right outside the tent. The figure opened the flap and they saw a blackened figure that looks headless.

"IT'S THE HEADLESS WOODSMAN!"

The others screamed and held each other in fear. Suddenly the man took out a flashlight and it was just a forest ranger.

"I'm sorry to scare you, but I can by to tell you that a big storm is predicted for tomorrow so you'll have to leave early."

"Oh ok, but why were you moaning like that in the forest?"

"…I wasn't moaning…"

Suddenly they heard a load moan and a scream that sounded like an old man.

The men grabbed their stuff and ran to the parking lot in their pajamas. Spencer was so scared that Morgan had to carry him on his back all the way to the car. They got into the car and drove off quickly.

"I'm NEVER going camping again" said Greg.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Today it was raining outside so Spencer and Greg were stuck indoors. Spencer hated the rain because he found it depressing. Greg was playing fetch with Hamlet since they recently trained him to do so, when he saw Spencer looking out the window with sad eyes, Greg frowned. He got up and went into the closet. He took out their rain coats and their boots.

"Come on Spencer, I'll show you that rainy days can be fun." They went outside and Greg started to jump in the puddles. "Come on Spencer, just let go and have fun."

Spencer hesitated for a moment and then started to jump in the puddles. They laughed and got soaked in water. Suddenly an old woman was walking down the street and saw them. "Hey, why don't you act like grownups? You're not children." Spencer and Greg laughed, "We are adults but we don't have to be all the time."

They continued to play in the puddles as the woman walked away scowling. After a while the two men went back into the apartment to dry off. "Wow your right Greg, rainy days are fun."

"That they are, oh and before I forget I got a surprise for you." Greg went into the bedroom and came back with two tickets to see the show, _Avenue Q_.

"I saw you eyeing the ad in the paper the other day."

Spencer was so happy that he hugged Greg, "I'll never be sad on rainy days again."

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were at a movie theater, the theater was doing a special 80s movies event where they show a marathon of movies from the 80s. Spencer and Greg were having so much fun but then Spencer got a text from Hotch that a new case arrived. Greg was upset that Spencer had to leave; it was the fourth time in the last two weeks. Poor Spencer can't seem to catch a break.

Spencer was gone for three days, he came back to the apartment looking worn out and depressed. Greg went over to him and asked him if he was ok. Spencer had tears in his eyes.

"We had to catch a serial killer, when he got to his house we found that he killed his family and himself. Over twelve people are dead now. I hate feeling so helpless, I not supposed to be, I have to hold my head up high keep going no matter what. But it kills me inside when I have to see the worst happen."

Greg hugged Spencer as he continued to cry. "No matter what happens, you still saved others from getting hurt. Spencer you keep doing this job for the sake of others, that alone shows you're stronger than most people on this planet. So don't doubt yourself ever, you're a hero and don't stop believing that."

Spencer smiled a bit through his tears. After a few minutes they sat on the couch to watch some TV with Hamlet next to them. "We are the weirdest family ever…but who said anything in this world id normal" said Spencer.

"I couldn't agree more."

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were to New York City to see Avenue Q, so they decided to fly there. Unfortunately Greg hated airplanes. Spencer literally had to drag Greg to the gate. Greg sat in his seat clutching the armrests.

"Greg, flying is safe and accidents are rare" said Spencer.

"Yeah what about the ones that fall into the ground, burst into flames, and explode into a million pieces. Spencer I don't want to be a million pieces and be on fire. That's painful."

"Greg if that actually happened, you won't feel the fire or that you're in a million pieces…you would be dead."

The plane was on the runway and Greg started holding on the Spencer. Spencer thought it was a bit awkward but didn't say anything because it seemed to help Greg's nerves. Once the plane began to lift off, Greg squeezed Spencer so tight that Spencer had to gasp for air once the plane leveled out.

"Are you ok Spencer?"

"No the wheezing is perfectly normal."

A little later the stewardess came by handing out peanuts. Spencer and Greg each got a pack.

"Wow…airlines have become _really _cheap" said Greg.

"Yep pretty much."

Suddenly the plane shook. Greg latched onto Spencer as he was eating his peanuts.

"It's ok Greg, it's just some turbulence."

"Well that doesn't mean I like it."

The plane landed after an hour and a half. Spencer and Greg got off the plane. Greg sighed in relief.

"No we get to see Avenue Q."

"Yep then right after, we _fly _back home."

"Aw Spencer why did you have to say that?"

"Payback for cutting off my oxygen supple."

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Greg was watching a movie one Sunday afternoon. He was so bored and wished something fun would happen. Spencer was in his bedroom working on reports and other paperwork that was due later that week. With so much work Spencer couldn't do anything fun. Greg sighed as he sat on the couch.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he ran out of the apartment to set his idea into motion.

LATER THAT DAY

Spencer was working on a report when suddenly Greg burst into the room, grabbed Spencer and dragged him out of the apartment and out to the street. Waiting for them next to the side walk were two motor dirt bikes.

"I challenge you to a race at the abandoned airport outside of town."

"I don't think that's legal Greg."

"Don't worry I went to the police station they gave me permeation and the place is safe. So what do you say?"

Spencer smiled and got on one of the bikes.

Greg hopped on his and drove down the street with Spencer behind him.

AT THE ABANDONED AIRPORT

Spencer and Greg started at the beginning of the runway. They raced down the runway and Spencer won the first race. They raced all day until the sun set. They got back to the apartment laughing and covered in dirt.

"Spencer, we should do this every Sunday."

"Yeah, without a doubt."

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Greg was a major lover of metal music. Every day he would play his favorite bands in his room as loud as he could without getting complains from the neighbors. Spencer was flipping through a magazine while Greg was listening to his music one day, when he found an article that he knew Greg would love.

He went into Greg's room and showed him the article. Greg shouted in excitement. "Wow, a metal band concert right here in the city. Every top metal band will be right here."

Spencer smiled as Greg jumped up and down in excitement.

THE DAY OF THE CONCERT

The music was loud and so were the people as Greg and Spencer walking into the concert. Greg convinced Spencer to wear a black tee-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, a chain for a necklace, black boots, and a silver skull ring. Greg was wearing similar attire but he temporally dyed his hair green.

The two danced and laughed while listening to ear-shattering music. They even got a few drinks and got into a mosh pit. Spencer accidently punched a guy in the face, knocking him out cold. They partied until the concert ended around three in the morning.

THE NEXT DAY

Spencer had a major headache in the office, Morgan got him and ice pack and some aspirin. However Garcia came running up to him later that day.

"Greg sent me pictures of the concert you guys went to last night."

The pictures showed Spencer in his outfit, drinking, punching a guy and stage diving.

"Wow…Reid you look good in black leather" said Prentiss.

The others laughed as Spencer blushed.

"This picture of him in his sexy outfit is so going to be my background on my phone" said Garcia.

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Greg and Spencer were at the park having a picnic. Hamlet, their beloved lizard was lying in the sun. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Suddenly a gang of large men wearing black leather jackets came out of nowhere.

"Hey punks, why don't you give us your food and your money and no one gets hurt" says the biggest one of the group as he started to kick over the food on Greg's and Spencer's picnic blanket. Spencer and Greg looked up at them, obviously not really listening or caring.

"Hamlet, sick them" said Reid.

Hamlet jumped up onto the gang leader, his claws digging into his face and chest. "HELP GOD HELP ME. GODZILLA IS ATTACKING MY FACE."

His friends looked on for a few seconds then ran away like frightened little pre-teen girls. Greg and Spencer laughed as the gang leader kept trying to fight off Hamlet as he kept biting him.

"Hey Greg, pass me the chicken salad" asked Spencer. Greg passed the salad and took some sweet potato purée out of the basket.

Eventually Hamlet gets off the man and he runs away in tears. Hamlet went back to his spot in the sun and lied down. Spencer petted Hamlets head and Greg gave him a piece of meat they packed in the small cooler they brought.

"Nice day huh…pretty peaceful" said Greg.

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Greg was in a REALLY BAD mood. He was at work serving a man some coffee with a plate of pancakes. The man not only screamed at him for forgetting syrup but also flung the plate in Greg's face. Greg's boss was pissed off at the customer but couldn't show it, unless he wanted more trouble from him. Greg spent the rest of the day holding in his anger and frustration. When he got home, Spencer noticed it immediately. When Greg told Spencer about it, he also asked him if he got the customer's name. Greg told him that he saw his name was David Samoan on his check. After Greg left to go to his room, Spencer called Garcia, "Hey Penelope, I need you to find an address for me."

LATER THAT EVENING

Spencer and Greg went to David Samoan's house not far from the restaurant that Greg worked at. Spencer took off his backpack and put down a box that he brought and took out a carton of eggs, three cans of silly string, an inflatable snowman, a large werewolf mask, a bucket honey and water mixed together, and finally a timed noise-maker machine.

"We have work to do Greg."

THE NEXT MORNING

David got up out of bed and opened his window, when he opened it he saw a werewolf mask on an inflatable snowman. Without thinking he screamed and ran outside only to have a noise-maker blast into his ear the moment he opened the front door and have honey poured onto him. He looked around his front yard to find his lawn covered in silly string and his porch covered in smashed eggs.

"He should be up by now" said Greg as he passed Spencer the jam for his toast. "Yeah he should be. Well I have to go to work, see you tonight Greg." "Yep I have work too today, see ya."

AT GREG'S PLACE OF WORK

Greg went over to David's table; David still had honey in his hair. "What would you like today sir" said Greg with a smile and his pen and pad ready.

David looked up at him with frightened eyes, "Just coffee please" he said in a small voice.

"Coming right up" said Greg as he walked away with a bounce in his step.

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg decided to go to the park with Hamlet to fly a new kit they got at the store. It was a warm, sunny day and they had fun flying their bright new kit. Meanwhile Hamlet decided to move away and explore for a while. Not far near some trees he saw a man with a large python around his neck and shoulders. Hamlet went over and looked at the snake curiously. The man smiled and let Hamlet get a better look at his pet snake. The two creatures stared at each other then after a few minutes, the snake slid onto Hamlets back and coiled on his back. The man laughed as Hamlet went into the sun and lied down with his new friend on his back.

Spencer and Greg rushed over when they found Hamlet had walked away from them. They greeted that man and he told them that his pet snake was a female python named Cindy. The three men chatted for a while as Hamlet and Cindy relaxed together in the warm sun. After a few hours, the men decided to leave. When the man, his name was Bill, went to pick up Cindy, she gently nuzzled Hamlet with her nose and then coiled around her owner's neck. The men decided to meet up again next week in the park. So their pets can have enough play date.

When Spencer, Greg and Hamlet got home, Hamlet went on the coach and looked out the window. Greg giggled, "I think Hamlet is in love."

"That is some weird, yet cute love" said Spencer.

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Greg was trying to figure out what to eat for lunch one day. Pizza…a burrito…a sandwich…chicken…fish sticks…? Suddenly it came to him. He took two pieces of bread, a slice of pizza, mozzarella sticks, slices of chicken, and some ketchup and made what he called, a Greg sandwich.

Since Spencer was still at the office, Greg decided to pay him a visit and see how he was doing.

AT THE BAU OFFICE

Spencer was working on some case files. He was so bored and sick of doing so many reports. Suddenly Greg ran up to his desk and shouted, "HEY SPENCER." Spencer was so frightened that he fell out of his chair. His teammates laughed as Spencer got up with rage in his eyes. But in only a few moments the angry disappeared and Spencer laughed too.

"What's up Greg?"

"Not much just eating lunch."

"…uh…what is that" asked Spencer.

"A pizza, mozzarella stick, chicken sandwich with ketchup."

The girls shuddered while the men looked disgusted.

"How can you eat that" asked JJ.

"Simple…I open my mouth, insert the sandwich, take a bit, chew, and then shallow."

They laughed at Greg's remark and Greg gave a piece of his sandwich to Spencer. When he tried it his eyes lit up.

"Wow, that's actually really good."

"When we go home, let's make a sandwich with a hot dog, shrimp, and pasta."

There is never a dull moment with Greg as a roommate.

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were given a week off for vacation. They were so excited when they left work on the last day before vacation. After much discussion and planning, Spencer and Greg decided to spend their vacation at Universal Studios resort. On the plane, Spencer brought plenty of books to read since he can read three books in an hour. Greg just brought his i-pod and slept most of the time.

The flight wasn't too long but the drive there was really slow, the traffic was crazy. To pass the time Spencer and Greg played the "Avenue Q" soundtrack and sang some of the songs. People in the cars next to Spencer and Greg's rental car, kept staring that them.

After about an hour and a half, they finally got to the hotel. It was huge and Spencer and Greg couldn't wait to go to relax and have fun. Since the last time they went to a theme park, Greg has finally overcome his motion sickness problem and now can enjoy theme parks without vomiting everywhere.

Spencer and Greg got a suite with two bedrooms, one large bathroom, a small living room area, and a balcony. They unpacked and decided to go to the theme park first. They spent entire day on roller coasters, 3-d rides, and even going to see a show with lots of explosions and stunts. After a long day of extreme rides, they went back to room and Spencer flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep in an instant. Since it was still a few hours before dinner time, Greg decided to let Spencer sleep and he would check out the service book on the table in the living room.

He looked through it for a bit until he found something that caught his eye. "The Day of Bliss" package. Two people can enjoy a full spa experience. They are taken to a private area, separated or together, and are first given a facial, manicure, and pedicure at the same time. Next the person is given a full body Swedish massage, with their choice of what oil they want. Next the person is taken to a bath that smoothes and cleans the skin of impurities and acne. Finally the two people are reunited in a private relaxation area, with a selection of foods, such as tuna filet and apple pie."

Greg had a wicked smirk on his face. This will be fun.

The next day, Spencer woke up around nine in the morning. Greg ran into the room and dropped a robe onto his bed. "Put this on and when you're ready we'll go."

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise."

Greg led Spencer to the spa center. There were two women waiting for them. "Welcome, we have been waiting for you."

One woman led Greg away into a room while the other woman led Spencer different room.

"See you later Spencer."

"Oh god, what did he get me into" thought Spencer.

The woman led him into a warm room with a large reclining chair in the center. Spencer sat down and the women started to put cleansing cream on his face. While that was happening, two other women came in. One woman was fixing up his nails, while the other was filing his toe nails.

Spencer was so embarrassed by all the attention, but he had to admit, the treatments were relaxing. It was nice to finally not have to think for once.

After they were done, Spencer was taken to a room with a large massage table on it. The woman presented him with three different oils. Spencer chose the one that smelled like lavender.

At first Spencer was a bit uneasy about being naked in front of a stranger, but once the massage started Spencer almost forgot he was there. He felt like he was on a cloud.

After the massage was done, Spencer was taken to a room where Greg was sitting at a table, eating sushi.

"Well Spencer, how are you now?"

Spencer smiled, "Honestly…not bad at all."

They laughed and Spencer got a plate of chicken with rice. Greg got up and got two glasses of red wine.

"Cheers, to a great vacation and to the best friend I ever had" said Greg as he raised his glass.

Spencer smiled, "Also to the most insane yet most amazing friend I ever had."

They sat down and ate the meal.

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Greg were at a dinner party with the rest of Spencer's team. They loved to get together and just enjoy each other's company after a long, grueling case. Spencer was eating pasta with marinara sauce and Greg was eating the chicken special. The team was having a great time until Strauss, the wicked witch of the BAU came up to the table.

"Pack your dinner in a doggy bag, you have another case."

The team stopped eating and looked up at her. "Ma'am we just got back from a case this morning, can we at least get a day's rest from a case that took us almost a week" said Rossi.

"I don't pay you to slack off. No get on that plane in an hour or ill dock your pay for a month."

The team sighed and as Hotch called the waiter over for a check.

Suddenly Greg stood up.

"You know maybe you don't have a life, but these people do. They work very very hard at what they do and they do a great job doing it. What do you do…you sit in a clean office, sign some papers and do nothing. My friends here have been shot at, threatened and have faced death more than once. Tell me Ma'am have you been shot at or kidnapped? Have you had to fight for your life? No I didn't think so. So you can get that stick out of your ass and treat your _employees _like people not dogs that will roll over when you tell them too."

Strauss was stunned and completely embarrassed, he spoke the truth. She never had to face anything like that, she only did it once and it was hell on earth. These people so it every day.

"I'll give you the weekend off. I send another team to do it."

She walked away, defeated.

The team was so happy that they paid for Greg's dinner and got him a sundae, which was his favorite dessert.

Spencer and Greg walked home that night laughing until they cried.

_The moral of this story: Treat others they way you want to be treated._

PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Criminal minds

Enjoy

After three, wonderful years; Greg decided to move to a different state to start a new job that he always wanted, as a web designer.

There were heart-felt good-byes and tears were shed but they would stay in touch. Spencer waved good-bye as he got on the bus out of state with his stuff and it drove off.

Spencer realized that he would have to find another apartment since he can't pay for the one Greg and him shared.

Spencer spent about a week searching and having Garcia look up any apartments that are up for rent.

Finally Spencer found a large town house with a room available. The house is like a boarding house in a way. It has six other people living there but they all had their own rooms. There was a main kitchen and dining room, but everyone got their own bathroom, which was added to the house by the landlord.

The rent was very reasonable and the accommodations were wonderful. There was plenty of space in each room and he will not be alone in one apartment. Despite his fear of social situations, he has grown so accustomed to living with someone, that he would rather be with someone then alone.

So Spencer called the landlord and in a few days moved into his new home, but little did he know that this house would be even more bizarre and insane than living with ten Gregs.

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**So this is the END of Spencer's Roommate and the start of a new series called Spencer's Housemates. After I finished my other stories such as The Road to Nothing, The Contract, etc. I will begin this one. So hang on to your hats for more insanity. **


End file.
